


Silver

by hawhe1220



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhe1220/pseuds/hawhe1220
Summary: 原作是最湯記，就是峰倉老師筆下全部角色都一起在同個宇宙生活的那個(o‘∀‘o)*:◦♪聽Drama CD 「天の川にて」這一track時竟然聽到哭出來(哭點超低)，在天蓬說不想拖累對方而拒絕邀約後捲簾的那句「天蓬」，我的心臟簡直揪成一團啊！廣叔太會配了QQ因為太希望他們能夠真的一起去看銀河，所以寫了這篇QQ





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> 原作是最湯記，就是峰倉老師筆下全部角色都一起在同個宇宙生活的那個(o‘∀‘o)*:◦♪  
> 聽Drama CD 「天の川にて」這一track時竟然聽到哭出來(哭點超低)，在天蓬說不想拖累對方而拒絕邀約後捲簾的那句「天蓬」，我的心臟簡直揪成一團啊！廣叔太會配了QQ  
> 因為太希望他們能夠真的一起去看銀河，所以寫了這篇QQ

畫筆瀟灑地在整片的靛藍天空上暈染著深淺濃淡不一的紫，繁星則是時而小心翼翼地閃著肉眼可見的光，時而又像要墜落般地朝著眼簾衝撞過來，狂放卻溫柔地佈滿整個眼界，美得不禁讓人屏住氣息。

男人拿起掛在胸前的單眼相機，鏡頭對準了那片綺麗，卻在發現怎麼樣也拍攝不出原有的壯闊後，斷然放棄，轉而從外套口袋拿出被壓得微扁的藍白菸盒。指節分明的手指緩緩拿起細長的菸，放進嘴裡。他把菸盒收進原來的口袋，又摸遍身上其餘的口袋，就是找不到打火機，口中發出「嘖」的輕聲。隨後想起這裡好像有禁菸的規定，只是無奈地抓了抓後腦的黑色短髮。

 

───啊，好想喝酒。他心想。

 

他盤起腿就往草地上坐，如果可以他更想爬上樹枝，好像這樣就能離天空更近似的，但歲月卻透過大不如前的體力傾訴不允許這樣的放縱。相機被隨意地丟在一旁，嘴裡還叼著那根沒被點燃的菸。手掌支撐著下巴的重量，指頭輕敲著側邊臉頰，一下，兩下，三下。周圍寂靜得連空氣呼吸的聲音都一清二楚，微涼的觸感透過衣服的縫隙溜進了內裏，使他輕顫了一下。

 

身旁的青草傳來窸窣的摩擦聲，一個熟悉的人影在他身邊坐了下來。

「真壯觀啊。」天蓬帶著笑臉，輕聲地說，「果然還是要實地到訪才能體會呢。」

「───呦，天蓬。」捲簾揚起嘴角說，「好久不見。」

 

捲簾的眼神甚至都不必轉向對方，光聽聲音就知道來者是他的舊友，視線依然還是盯著星空看。他伸長自己的雙腿，也舉起雙手伸了個懶腰，隨後背部微微向後傾，並用手肘撐地穩住了身體的重量。

「我還以為你不會出現了啊。」捲簾說。

「來，給你的禮物。」天蓬臉上還是帶著笑容，從包裡拿出了兩罐啤酒。

「喔，謝啦。」捲簾伸手接過了瓶罐，嘴角的笑意更濃了。

 

扣環被拉開發出了「喀」的兩聲，之後便是鐵罐相互輕碰的聲響。上次和天蓬這樣喝酒是回老家做法事的那天，已經是八個月前的事了。他和對方站在澡堂間裡欣賞他可愛兒子們的傑作，在天花板上閃著光的仙女座讓他想起了獨自在戈壁沙漠野營時的那片銀河，說著說著邀約不禁脫口而出。從大學時代就這樣，他果然總是會不自覺地對天蓬說出真心話，一點都無法隱藏。

 

「總不能老是用你的故事騙稿費吧。」天蓬的語氣帶著微微的歡快，「何況你都把地址告訴我了，無法再拒絕你第二次呢。」

天蓬搖了搖手中的瓶罐，視線也看向了那片星空，彷彿是在自言自語的說著，聲音不大卻也結實地傳進了他的耳裡，那句「偶爾還是想寫點自身的經驗呢。」

 

「總覺得很像你啊───」天蓬說著又喝了口酒，「這片星空。」

「嗯？哪裡？」捲簾問。

「嗯───大概是個性？」

「喂竟然是疑問句嗎。」

「哈哈，能來到這裡真是太好了呢。」天蓬笑著說，「有種受到上天給予恩惠的感覺。」

「.....嗯。」捲簾輕聲地說，「是啊。」

 

「啊，說到銀河果然還是宮澤賢治呢。」天蓬說。

「果然是作家啊。」捲簾瞇起眼笑了笑，「通往天國的列車.....是嗎。」

「是輛通往幸福的列車喔。」

 

他也喝了口手上的酒，微微的苦澀充斥著整個口腔，卻又帶著點點的甘甜。他們沉默了一會兒，沒有任何話語，只剩下周圍草地被微風摩擦的細聲，他們倆人只是靜靜地各自啜飲手中的啤酒。

 

「───天蓬。」捲簾率先打破了沉默，他的視線對上了天蓬，又瞇眼笑了，「我們一起回去吧。」

 

天蓬先是微微愣了下，隨後像意識到什麼一樣，只是跟著捲簾笑了起來。

 

「那悟空和悟淨交代我要傳的話就先不說了。」

「哈哈，反正也是些謾罵我這個一天到晚不在的老爸的壞話吧。」食指與中指夾出嘴裡的香菸笑著說。

 

不管是安克拉治還是戈壁沙漠，又或者是現下眼前的星星，你也都跟他們一樣，都閃耀著遼闊與美麗的銀色，佈滿我的整個眼界。他忍不住偷偷按下了快門，這片銀色與天蓬的側顏就這麼被永久保存了，不管是在底片裡還是在他的腦海裡。

 

「對了。」捲簾說。

像想起什麼，伸手翻了翻自身的外套口袋，找到封面寫著「ark royal」的菸盒，隨手丟向了天蓬。

 

「這是？」天蓬很快反應過來，接住了對方拋過來的長方形物體。

「給你的禮物。」捲簾又露出那熟悉的微笑，「不過沒有打火機。」

 

「回去再抽吧。」捲簾輕聲地說著。

 

天蓬只是瞇起了眼尾，淡淡地笑了笑。

 

「嗯。我知道了。」

 

 

Fin.

 

果然說到銀河就會想到銀河鐵道之夜呢！(只有你吧)

一直覺得攝影師和小說家設定很配(雖然看峰倉老師是設定成戰地攝影師和官能小說家)，一個透過圖像說故事，另一個則是用文字，兩人都透過自己的方式為這世界訴說每個不同的故事呢，想想就覺得浪漫到不行！


End file.
